Sinder
Sinder is a character created by Silver Sage. Overview Sinder was born in Age 779, the same year as the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Tournament. Sinder was born as the son of Hit, a legendary warrior and assassin from Universe 6. Hit was faced with a situation where he needed to protect his son from impending doom, so he placed him in the Cube, the vehicle of the Gods, and made his own wish on the Super Dragon Balls, requesting that Zalama watch over his son and protect him. Sinder raced around all 12 universes for nearly 800 years. Because the Cube was traveling faster than light, Sinder's body was subject to time-space distortion which only caused his body to age 13 years. The Cube landed on Universe 7's Earth around age 1495. Sinder was found by a warrior known as Pikkon, who took in Sinder and trained him, while seeming to know Sinder's father very well. Sinder eventually awoke and Pikkon was gone. Sinder then set off for Earth's capital, Supreme City. Sinder is a rather closed off man, like his father. He typically doesn't show any type of emotion at all, and has an unbreakable desire to become stronger. Yet, Sinder also shows a compassionate and kindhearted side at times, valuing the lives of the universe a fairly great amount. Sinder takes many techniques from his father, taught to him by Pikkon. Biography Age 779 Being born to Hit and an unnamed mother, Sinder only met his father when being placed inside the Cube. Sinder was then sent out on the Cube. Sinder was guided the entire way by Zalama, also being protected by him throughout the 800 year journey. Age 1495 Sinder's journey finally came to an end in Age 1495, when he landed on Universe 7's Earth. Crash landing in an open field, many people rushed to see what it was. When they arrived, there was nothing remaining of the crash. Not even a hole in the ground. On a mountain nearby, a tall, green man was overlooking the field and turned around to see the Cube in perfect condition right behind him. The green man opened the Cube to find the teenage Sinder, and decided to take him in. Sinder was under the teachings of the man, known as Pikkon, who was an old martial arts master. Pikkon appeared to know Sinder's father fairly well, telling him stories about him and teaching his techniques to Sinder. Pikkon and Sinder developed a fond relationship together, Pikkon being the father to Sinder that he never had. Pikkon taught Sinder stories of not only his father, but the other legendary warriors the universe had seen in its time. Sinder always noted his dreams were filled with a gigantic, golden dragon that appeared and amazed Sinder. Age 1500 One day, Sinder woke up after having another dream with the dragon in it, this time the dragon appeared to be heading towards some enormous tower in the center of a massive city. Sinder went outside the small mountaintop house, expecting to see Pikkon meditating as usual. Only this time, Pikkon was nowhere to be found. Sinder tried to sense for his energy, but he couldn't find him. Sinder went back into the house and found a set of clothes with a note. The note was from Pikkon, and explained to Sinder that these clothes were owned by his father and that there was nothing more Pikkon could teach him. Sinder remembered his dream from that night and set out to Supreme City, home of the Lookout.